Starcraft: Final Conflict
by Book-Master
Summary: Third part to Starcraft (If they ever bother to make one), PG-13 for Language and Violence(REVISED!!!)
1. Prolouge

A possible sequel to Brood War. Uses the game story line.  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any units, structures, or characters,  
other then those I may create.   
Prologue  
_________________________________________________________________________  
*Classical music plays*  
Dearest Helena,  
By now the news of our defeat has reached the earth.  
  
The creatures we were sent here to tame are untamable,  
  
and the colonies that we were sent to reclaim, have proven to be  
  
stronger then we anticipated. Whatever you may hear  
  
about what has happened here, know this, Alexei did not die gloriously  
  
in battle. I killed him, my pride killed him. And now my pride has  
  
consumed me. You shall never see me again Helena, tell our children  
  
I love them, and that there father died in defense of there future.  
Aurevior  
*Gun shot*  
---------------------------------------------------  
Shortly after DeGalle's defeat, the remainder of the UED fleet  
was overtaken by Kerrigan's forces and eradicated.  
No UED vessel ever made it back to Earth to report what had been  
transpired...........  
With his rag-tag fleet beaten and crippled, Arcturas Mengsk  
fled to Korhal to lick his wounds and plan the reconstruction of his  
Terran Dominion...........  
Artanis and the Protoss survivors returned to Shakurus to begin rebuilding  
They're once glorious civilization...........  
Zaratual and James Raynor went there separate ways and have not been seen  
since............  
And alone, floating on a dark platform above the burnt-out planet of Char,  
Sarah Kerrigan the Queen of Blades, sat and lorded over the ravenous  
Swarms. Unable to shake the feeling that a great threat loomed just over  
the horizon. Kerrigan could only just stare off into the vastness  
of space where she beheld a great void. Or perhaps a reflection of a hollow  
victory, and of the trails yet to come...........  
  
Just a few months away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. Intro

Intro  
_______________________________________________________________________  
*Two human figures stand facing a window looking into the void of space*  
"Sir, have no fear. We made a mistake before, but now we have more technology  
and this time we can prevail!"  
"Nadia, Don't you understand! 2 year ago my father left earth to go reclaim  
the colonies and tame the Zerg, 6 months ago the last of his fleet was eradicated."  
"I know Charles, your father was a great man."  
"This time Nadia, there can be no defeat, if we fail here..."  
"I understand Charles"  
"Good, even though we have new technology, and we can now travel much quicker  
threw warp, however the Zerg are very formidable and can never be underestimated."  
"I know, we shall avenge their deaths, and bring the traitors to justice as well."  
"There's somethign else... I feel... as if there is something out there  
waiting for us... worse then the Zerg..."  
"We shall meet anything they throw at us with valour and our blood."  
"I knew I made the right choice when I picked you, and im glad were friends."  
*Both continue to stare into the void*  
"Admiral, we are prepping for warp."  
"Very good helmsman, you may initiate when ready."  
*Fleet goes into warp*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
YEP!, That's right DuGalles kid back for revenge HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!  
  
Anyway, PLEASE R/R!!!!!! 


	3. Ch1: Demolition Alley

OK heres chapter 1  
  
  
  
Part: 7 Height of the Swarm  
  
  
Chapter:1 Demolition alley  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Kerrigan sat considering all the past memories, wondering, turning  
over her thoughts in her mind. It had been nearly six months since  
DuGalles fleet had been overtaken, and the pause had givin  
her time to rest. Suddenly Duran came in seeming a little excited  
  
  
"My queen, pardon this intrusion, but we seem to have a very serious  
problem"  
  
  
"What is it now?" Kerrigan asked a bit anoyed  
  
  
"It would seem that we must leave imeadetly"  
  
  
"Why is that, whats happened?"  
  
  
"It would seem that the UED foresaw this possibility, and have set a trap  
for us.....There have just been detected a huge mass of nuclear silos containing  
long range ICBM's  
  
Suddenly Kerrigan's mind felt something.......then it came  
  
  
She senced the launching of all 750 ICBM missles  
  
  
"How long till the missile impact here and the planet!?" she asked frustrated  
  
  
"No more then half an hour my queen"  
  
  
"I estimate twenty minutes" she said  
  
She immediately began a telepathic link to all her Cerebrates  
giving orders to evacuate  
  
The Cerebrates then in turn relayed it to the rest of the swarm  
  
"Duran, come, we must leave"  
  
  
"Yes my queen"  
  
  
Down on the planet, the Zerglings were running as fast as there short legs  
would carry them. Not because they wanted to, but because they were told to.  
  
Outside a Hive, the soft worm like body of a Cerabrate lay, then  
its body began to harden and become a amrmour like subtance.  
Then an Overlord came and picked it up, and then proceeded to leave the  
atmosphere.   
  
Mutalisks grouped up and took to space along with the Overlords, Scurges, and  
Devourers. As they left the atmosphere several firey shapes began shooting up  
from the ground. They were the ICBM's.  
  
  
  
By the time Kerrigan walked out of the Hive and out onto the platform,  
thousands of Overlords were seen slowly or swiftly moving up from the planet.  
Along with the air units.  
  
  
An Overlord came and picked up Kerrigan and Duran. She could still see  
the planet when she saw several missile approaching the Hive clusters  
and others beginning to fall back down to the planet.  
  
  
The first dozen missile impacted the platform and the Hive melted into  
a burning inferno....everything was eradicated in a matter of seconds  
  
  
  
Then she saw the planet light up like a fourth of july night.  
And several Zerg groups destroyed while trying to leave the atmosphere.  
  
  
  
But then after all missiles had hit she realized  
that there was still something saying it was not over.......  
it didn't hit her till ten seconds before it happened  
  
  
She emidetly issued an order for everything and every minion to go  
as fast as the gene would allow.........  
  
Then she looked back but had to turn away as she saw a shock wave come form the planet.  
then a spilt second later the planet exploded killing most of the lagers  
with shrapnel.   
  
Then only seconds afterward, the Supernova caused a black hole. And hundreds  
of Zerg were sucked into it without a chance.  
  
But then the absolutely worse thing that could have happened at that moment happened  
  
  
Dead ahead were five Battle Cruisers with shields up and weapons prepped  
  
  
"Oh some guests for tea. Will that fool Mengsk never stop trying to  
kill me?" she said with a scoff "Attack them!" she ordered  
  
  
About 25 Squadrons of Wraiths appeared and began to engage the oncoming Zerg  
  
  
And so the battle began  
  
  
Three mutalisks were on the tail of a Wraith fighter, the pilot realized  
he had to pull somthing quick. So he went for the oldest trick in the book.  
He set his engine speed, then hit the brake.  
  
He flew over the tops of the Mutalisks backwards, then reset and took aim.  
  
"Bye-bye" he said with a smirk, then let go a package of missles  
  
But then two scurges came right from his 3 o'clock and smashed into  
him turning his fighter into a fireball  
  
  
The battle cruisers guns came online when hundreds of Scourge got within  
1000 Yards  
  
  
The large guns in front fired huge blasts at the oncoming enemy  
  
  
Scourge were exploding in all directions but for everyone  
dead there were a hundred more to take its place.  
  
  
Dozens of Scourge slamed into the Battle Cruisers front and main hulls  
  
Then the Mutalisks came, they outmaneuvered the big front gun and moved to the flanks of the Cruisers,  
where the smaller batteries fired fast short shots and blew most  
of the first wave apart.  
  
  
But the Zerg were millions, and they kept coming  
  
  
By the time the second wave attacked, 19 of the Wraith Squadrons had been destroyed, and so had two Battle Cruisers.  
  
A Mutalisk that was badly dameged continually fired at the main gun  
of one of the battle cruisers, then a stray shot hit its wing and it  
began to spin in the direction of the cruiser  
  
  
  
Onboared the vesell sat a short man with a square face, he was the captain  
of this ship, and incharge of this thrust attack, suddenly he saw the   
incoming Mutalisk, spining out of control directly towards the window.  
  
  
"Sir we've lost are main deflectors to the bridge" a lieutenet imformed him  
  
  
  
"Increase battery power it's coming right for us!" he ordered  
  
  
  
The mutalisk kept coming  
  
  
"Intensify forward fire power!!!" He yelled knowing what was coming  
  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh, shit!" said one of the bridge officers  
  
  
  
Then the Mutalisk crahed head on into the bridge, wich caused a chain of ractions,  
that diabled all circuts, and then the ship blew up in a huge flaming piece  
of metal.  
  
  
The Dominion ships finally realized this was futile and had there fighters hold the Zerg off while they prepared for warp.  
  
But the Wraith pilots weren't stupid, and instead left ahead of them trying to  
get back onboard there vessels.  
  
  
Another 10 minutes and the only thing left were Zerg, Zerg guts,  
and a few pieces of metal  
  
  
  
"What fools they are" Kerrigan said out loud  
  
  
"Yes my queen" Duran said  
  
  
"Perhaps though, foolishness may turn out to be there strength" she thought to herself  
as they continued to move threw space  
  
  
"My queen, I believe you should inform your minions exactly where were going"  
  
"Well said Duran"  
  
Kerrigan opened a wave-link and issued the orders  
  
"Head for Korhal!"  
  
"Duran, I beleave it is time that we repay are respects to "Emporer" Mengsk  
  
And with that, the overlords began there movement in the direction of Korhal  
with swarms of Mutalisks in front and Scourges guarding the flanks.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what you think, did I do all right with the first chapter?  
Not really long, I know. IT WIL GET BETTER!  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!! 


End file.
